Returning Home
by paramorefreak63993
Summary: What happens after a certain raven comes back to the Leaf Village after all these years? Who does he first go to visit? Rate and review.


Author's Note: So this is my first fan fiction, hope you like it. Yes I know there isn't much of an ending yet, but that's because I'm wondering if it's good enough to finish. Just want everyone's opinion on it before I get to the lemon. Read and review please!

* * *

><p>A dark shadow moved against the night sky above the rooftops of the village, slowly creeping toward a certain blond's house. He slid in through an open window soundlessly. As he landed in the dark bedroom, he tensed, listening attentively for any movement. Hearing nothing, he made his way to the bed. His precious blond was sprawled out, face down, shirtless and completely tangled within the bedsheets. He was snoring gently and every so often, would mumble something beneath his breath. The raven leaned forward, straining to hear what was being said.<p>

"Sa-suke," the blond moaned before rolling over in his sleep. Sasuke's breath caught as he continued to watch the sleeping blond.

"Naruto," he sat on the bed and reached out to caress the blond's hair, "I'm sorry. I've been away for far too long." He leaned forward and kissed the blond, ecstatic when Naruto began kissing back. Sasuke deepened the kiss, running his tongue over the blond's bottom lip and gaining access when Naruto gasped. Naruto's eyes bega to flutter open, finally widening as his vision centered on the raven before him. Pushing him away, Naruto leaped out of the bed, looking completely bewildered.

"Sasuke? Is that really you?" the blond stared at him, every emotion running across his face before settling on relief. "It is! I knew you'd come back!" Naruto ran to the raven, throwing his arms around him, "I can't believe you're really here!" Sasuke stood frozen for a moment, basking in the warmth of Naruto's body.

"Naruto . . ." Sasuke grabbed the blond and threw him on the bed as he regained his cool Uchiha attitude, "Your pathetic attempts to bring me back - they practically move me to tears." He straddled the blond, pinning his arms above his head. Naruto struggles against him, trying to break free.

"Sasuke . . .?" The raven leaned down and smashed his lips against Naruto's, kissing him roughly before pulling away, leaving Naruto gasping for breathe. Sasuke smirked and rested his forehead against the blond's.

"Hmh. You're just so sad, I've decided to come back. After all, you must _really _need me badly after all your failed attempts. Any _normal _person would have given up alre-" The blond began to thrash wildly.

"SHUT UP! You don't understand anything! You think you know it all but you don't! I _do _need you, I need you so much it kills me! Everyday that you aren't here eats away at me, gnawing at me and it's driving me crazy! So don't call me pathetic, you don't understand that I need you here by my side because- because . . ." Naruto's head had lowered and his hair fell in front of his eyes. His chest rose and fell heavily as he fought to control himself. Sasuke's eyes searched the blond's face silently, shock shooting through him as realized that their bonds had strengthen over the years. Sasuke smirked and began to grind his hips against Naruto, now understanding how the blond felt.

Naruto's head shot up, "Sasuke! What- what are you doing?" He bit his lip, trying his hardest not to make a sound, "Stop," he moaned, slightly disappointed when Sasuke did.

"I thought you said you needed me?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, his tongure flicking across the blond's ear lobe. "Tell me, how much do you need me? Are you willing to beg for it?" Naruto shivered and closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart.

"N-No please," he said softly, turning his head away from the raven, "please don't." Sasuke forced the blond to look at him, glaring into the blond's blue, deptless eyes.

"You know exactly how I am, Naruto. With or without your consent, I will have my way with you, though I'd prefer it if I had to tie you up It'll be quite entertaining to watch you squirm and beg." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face, pleased by the effect his words were having. Naruto, indeed, was squirming, his breath ragged as his heart continued to race wildly.

"What do you mean have your way with me?" Naruto gulped, half-hoping his theory was wrong. Sasuke leaned down, his mouth a breath away from the blon'd and slowly ran the tip of his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto gasped and Sasuke closed the short distance between them, slipping his tongue into the blond's mouth. Naruto moaned into the kiss, their tongues dancing together in a fight for dominance. His hands, having been released, tangled themselved within the raven's hair, pulling them closer together and deepening the kiss. Sasuke's hands slid down the blond's body, pausing at the blond's chest. He pinched and rolled Naruto's nipples, mimicking what his tongue was doing. Naruto broke the kiss, gasping for air as his body arched up, pressing himself closer into Sasuke's hands.

"What I plan on doing to you, Naruto, is fuck your needy body senseless." Sasuke whisperes, his voice deep and low. He leaned down and engulfed one of Naruto's nipples, bitting and sucking at the harden flesh. Sasuke continues, licking a trail down Naruto's body.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, his entire body burning with excitement. He longes to have his whole being touched by Sasuke. Caressed by Sasuke. Loved by Sasuke. "Sasuke! More!

the raven smirked, his hand following the trail his mouth had made, "Moan for me Naruto, let me hear how much you need me." Sasuke ripped the blond's clothes off, taking delight at the way Naruto shivered at the sudden touch of cold air. He ran his thumb over the tip, licking his lips in anticipation. The raven leaned down and at a torturous pace, licked up the side of Naruto's length. The blond moaned loudly, thrusting up into Sasuke's mouth, desperate for more friction and pressure. Sasuke gripped the blon'd hipd and held him down, grinning as he watched the wanton Naruto try unsucceddfully to move. He continued his ministrations, wincing slightly when Naruto's hands tangled themselves roughly in his hair. Sasuke continued moving up and down Naruto's member, hungrily devouring it. Naruto unable to take much more, came with a loud cry.

"SASUKE!" The raven greedily swallowed, licking Naruto clean before sliding back up and kissing him.


End file.
